Just Another Day of Our Life
by JustDrinkTea
Summary: Lithiuania is bored and Poland wants to watch his favorite soap: Days of Our Lives! Pointless fluff. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Nor do I own Days of Our Lives. Thank goodness I'm in no way associated with the latter o_O**

**Omi-chan: I don't really have anything to say about this, other than I just love this pairing. It's so cute. And there were a few things I wanted to do with it, so I finally figured out a way to dump them all into one (hopefully) humorous fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Toris sat bored on his couch. For the last half hour, he had been trying to find something- _anything-_ to do, only to come up with a big list of nothing. Sighing, he swung his legs over so he lay with his head on the arm of the dark green couch, his legs crossed at the ankles. Absentmindedly, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a black cell phone. The phone had several chips and dents from being dropped several times and leftover glue from when Feliks had decided the cellular device would look better with a big, pink sticker on the back.

The brunette clicked open his contact menu and selected the first name on his speed-dial: _Feliks the totally amazing_. Toris sighed again; he was going to have to stop his friend change all the names in his contact list. As he raised the phone to his ear, he listened impatiently to the many rings before-

"Liet! Like, OMG! You did _not _just call me!" The voice on the other end was so loud, Toris had to hold the phone a good distance away from him unless he wanted to have significant hearing trouble in the near future.

"Feliks," Toris began slowly, "isn't 'OMG-'"

"Nobody _calls_ anymore!" the blond interrupted.

"What?"

"Like, hang up the phone, and text me. Do it now, Liet!"

Toris could almost hear the annoyed aura that was sure to be surrounding his friend. "Listen, Feliks, I'm already talking to you, what's the point?" He had taken a chance and returned the phone to his ear now that the other's volume had gone down, leaving the level of ear blood-loss to a minimal.

Feliks made an annoyed noise, not trying to be subtle. "Fine, but make it quick. I'm pretty sure my plan, as totally awesome as it is, doesn't cover calls from, like, another service or something."

A small smile crept onto Toris's face. Feliks had some strange, yet cute, quirks. "All right, then. Is it all right if I came over and hung out with you today?"

The blond perked up immeadtly after the words left his mouth. "Um, duh! We could totally watch Days of Our Lives together! I've heard the new episode's supposed to be _so _amazing!"

The smile on Toris's face dropped faster than an anchor in water. "I don't know, Feliks... why don't you enjoy that and I'll come over afterwords?"

"Awww~ But-"

"Besides, if I'm there, I won't let you talk through the whole thing like you did that movie we saw the other day."

"Well, I could totally use some "me time" before you come over, Liet. Y'know, maybe you shouldn't come over to, like, watch it with me. I mean- Oh noes! It's starting already! And, like, bring some paluszki when you come, too, 'kay? Bye!"

_Click... Beeeeeep._

* * *

Unsure if he was going to regret it or not later, Toris knocked on his friend's door, an hour later from when he called.

"Come in..." came a yell from inside. It did not sound like a happy Feliks.

Slowly opening the door, the brunette entered the kitchen, setting the paluszki he bought on the counter next to the rather large cookie jar. Almost every light in the house was turned off. "Feliks?" he said quietly, making his way to the blond's room. He tapped softly on the pink bedroom door before entering, not bothering to wait for a reply. Inside, he found Feliks wrapped in a hot pink blanket, holding a teddy bear tightly to his chest, a half-full carton of chocolate ice cream sat on the floor next to the bed, the spoon still sticking out of the dessert. The only light in the room came from the TV, which illuminated Feliks's face which was red and covered in tears.

A worried expression took over Toris's face. "Feliks, are you..."

Suddenly, the blond began wailing. "BRADY HOW COULD YOU? WAAAAAAH!"

And now Toris was confused. "Feliks, what are you talking about?" He took a step towards him.

Feliks sniffled and hugged the bear closer, looking over to his friend. " He- he totally said... he said... SHE WAS DEAD TO HIM!"

Toris sighed and smiled just a little, but not enough for his friend to realize. So that was all it was. Just another tragedy of daytime television. Let's add it to the list, shall we? "It's okay, Feliks."

"But, she's in, like, total love with him."

"I know, Feliks."

Another sniffle. "I need a hug, Liet."

Toris smiled. "I know, Feliks," he said before sitting next to the upset blond, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Gradually, the blond's sniffles and tears lessened, though he refused to let go of the other male, his teddy lay abandoned next to the melting ice cream on the floor.

"Better now?" Toris said in a soft tone, kissing his friend's forehead. He cocked his head to the side in confusion when he recieved a scowl as a response.

"No." Feliks took one of his arms back, half releasing Toris from his death-grip. Then he grabbed a fistfull of the man's hair, and dragging him down closer to his own face. He leaned up just a little and placed his own kiss on the other's forehead. "You're too tall," he whined in complaint.

A smirk made its way to the brunette's lips as he gently pressed their lips together. "I'm sorry," he said after the quick kiss.

"Liet?"

"Yes?"

"I'll, like, never be dead to you, right?"

"Of course not, Feliks."

Feliks nodded his head approvingly and wrapped both his arms around the male's neck. He pulled him down for another, deeper kiss. "Good."

**Omi-chan: You went "awww," right? Or laughed? Or both? Or... smiled at... least? I fail at writing fluff, really, I do. ;A; And oh my life, I actually did research on Days of Our Life! It's such a typical soap opera. Stuff I'd rather not watch, but I can easily see our favorite Polak watching it every day. **

_Leave a review for a poor... poor author? Please?_


End file.
